Violet
by MillieMaeB
Summary: In a world where vampires have been enslaved by the human race Violet Rutherford-Hale, Childe of the late Angelus, is bought by Patrick Sheppard. This story is currently on hold whilst I finish at least one of my others! I still like the idea here but I want to rewrite it, will update when I've edited Chapter 1. Thank you!


**Summary of AU**

On the 24th September 1945, a little over three months after the United States Government signed the 'Declaration Regarding the Defeat of Germany', their hand was forced into making a public announcement along with the other three Allied nations. Soldiers were returning home from Europe with tales of enemy forces who could not be stopped by bullets alone and of impossible rescues when they believed that all hope of seeing home again was lost.

The human race had been left bloody, bruised and frightened by the war and the whispered rumours built in volume, spinning them into panic until once again the world fell into chaos.

From the safety of their war bunkers the world's leaders sat at a radio and spoke the words that had been prepared from them. They never deviated from their script, never paused, repeating the message until their voices were hoarse. Earth fell quiet as the message rang out.

"_The Governments of the United States of America, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, the United Kingdom and the Provisional Government of the French Republic will answer to the questions posed by the people of our Earth. Our men who have returned from war, and the ones who were lost to us, are brave and honourable, they offered up their lives to keep us safe, to keep our freedom from the tyranny of our enemy. The losses that have been suffered, be it loved ones or material, are incomprehensible, a blight upon the human race. We have lived through a moment in time which will be remembered and recorded, a lesson of the consequences of human greed and lust for power. One which future generations, and ourselves, must learn from if we, as a race, may survive._

_In time of war, when all seems lost, we are faced with decisions that we hoped to never have to make. Allies are born from old enemies, joined together in the desperate need for survival and the continuation of our people._

_As your trusted leader, one who has guided you through this war, I will answer to the whispers in the streets of my country. Your government has not created 'super soldiers', we do not have superior technology or weaponry hidden from you. Your loved ones who have returned, who have spoken of salvation from the enemy when all seemed lost, speak the truth._

_We, the Governments of the Allied Forces, confirm to you the existence of other races. Their assistance has cut short the war, bringing home more men than we believed was possible. You have heard of them in legends only, vampires, werewolves and shape shifters. They wish us no harm, only to keep our world safe, THEIR world safe. Our alliance will continue, working together will make us strong, will prevent a descent into more horror and chaos._

_Ours is a new world, a new order, and it shall be beautiful, powerful and peaceful"_

The world stood still, teetering on the edge of a new beginning, a new hope. Then a man in Minnesota pointed to a man stood next to him listening to the radio and screamed "Vampire!", stabbing him through the heart with a silver knife he'd recently stolen during a riot of a store.

Civil war raged on for two years. When it ended the shape shifters were extinct, the vampires enslaved and the werewolves had formed a shaky allegiance with those humans who had survived. As the world repaired itself and the surviving races rebuilt their numbers the words of their now assassinated leaders rang through their ears. 'A new world, a new order and a powerful one'

The Earth grew stronger, richer and life became something to indulge in once more, to enjoy. Except, of course, if you were a vampire. Because being a slave sucks.

* * *

Violet opened the car door for David and he smiled at her. "You don't have to do that Vi"

She rolled her eyes. "Just say thank you David. The guards are watching"

He nodded and stepped out "Thank you Violet" Without looking back he made his voice clear and loud. "Park the car and return to the house. You will serve dinner at eight"

Her hand grasped his arm and he spun frowning at her. "What are you doing?"

Violets eyes were wide, her body tense, the grip on his arm was becoming painful. "Let me go" He hissed.

"Somethings wrong. Stay here" Then she was running.

"Shit" He cursed and took off after her, signalling to the guards.

* * *

Violet shifted her features as she ran, this way she could smell them better. Their stink in her nostrils caused her to swallow back bile, the sickly smell of death entwined with rage and hatred. As she kicked open the front doors his scent rose over theirs, fear and pain. "Fuck"

The first one she met as she ran past the stairs, not even bothering to stop she placed a knock out punch to his face, hearing the satisfying crack of his facial bones collapsing, the guards would finish him off. She could hear them behind her, along with David's voice yelling her name. Grabbing the next one by the throat she slammed him into the wall and twisted her wrist, snapping his neck. The third was stronger, faster, ducking her first punch and sending his fist into her stomach. Rolling back for just a second Violet spun on her right foot, using her left to send him flying through the wall to the kitchen.

Regaining her footing she took off for the study, screaming his name. Busting through the door she fought the urge to pause in her movements as she saw the last of them bending over his body. Grabbing the back of his neck Violet wrenched him from her Master and dragged him to the desk, ripping a piece of mahogany from it and shoving it through his heart.

Dropping to her knees she placed a hand over the wound in his neck. "Patrick, I know you're still alive. Stop playing dead"

His eyes fluttered open "Vi" He whispered.

"I'm so sorry Patrick. I should never have left" Feeling her eyes begin to fill she swallowed. Violet hadn't cried in decades.

"I sent you. Not your fault girl"

She snorted. "I'm like a million years older than you. Don't call me girl"

He managed a small smile. "Look after my boys Vi"

She shook her head. "I can save you"

"No. I have done all I needed to. My boys are good men, strong. I am proud"

"Please"

"You too Vi" His voice was only loud enough for her to hear now "So proud of you. Tell them I love them"

"Patrick please"

"No" Just the smallest puff of air escaped his lips.

Violet let the tears come, hot angry ones. She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder "Just me Vi"

David knelt beside her and slid his hand into hers. "Is he?"

She nodded and choked out a sob. "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault. Can I have a minute?"

Nodding Violet scrambled to her feet and turned her back on her dead Master and his son. As the guards came streaming in she opened her mouth to tell them to stop and dropped as the bullets hit.

* * *

Lt Colonel John Sheppard shut the laptop with a click after watching the security footage and looked at his brother. "What the hell did they want?"

"We think they were a part of the terrorist group who have taken offence to our involvement with the building of the latest craft for the SGC. Although they seemed to take personal enjoyment in the killing of the staff and Dad"

"Fucking renegade vampires"

David snorted and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "John, I'm going to need you here for at least a couple of weeks. Is that ok?"

"Of course" He tapped the laptop "Who's the vamp?"

The other man grinned at him. "Violet. Violet Rutherford-Hale"

"Jesus"

"Yep. Old school"

"How old?"

"Don't know. And she and Dad wouldn't tell"

"They were involved?"

David snorted. "No. She may have a few decades on us John but she was turned when she was nineteen. Dad saw her as more of a daughter"

John raised his brows. "Why did he buy her?"

"A year ago Dad started getting death threats. He wouldn't stop his work and refused to be confined to the house and office. Vi was the compromise. She went everywhere with him, saved his life a few times too"

John ran his fingers over the rough wood where the girl had ripped a piece of the desk out to use as a stake. "Then why the fuck wasn't she here?"

"Dad sent her with me to the office. I'd left some important papers behind. We figured the guards here would be enough to prevent any kind of attempt of attack. It's my fault, shouldn't be so damn forgetful"

"Not your fault Dave. Not anyone's except for the fucker who sent them here. I'll find them, I brought Ronan with me, we'll tear them apart"

"Pegasus has made you a violent son of a bitch, you know that?"

John rolled his eyes at him. "How is she after your stupid arse guards shot her?"

"Ok. She's still recuperating but no permanent damage. Guards are long gone"

"You'll need new ones. Want me to recruit?"

"No. I'm not staying. If it's ok with you I'm gonna sell this place. We're relocating"

"Um, ok. Where?"

"Colorado Springs"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

David grinned at him. "Nope. I need to be near the base to help with the completion of the new ship. And to be honest this place doesn't really feel like home anymore"

John nodded. "Yeah, know what you mean. What about this Violet? You selling her on?"

"No. She's pretty unique, and her loyalty to our family is unwavering. Vi will come with me, Jack's even talking about recruiting her. Apparently these Ori are kicking their arses. They could do with all the help they can get"

John tipped back his chair, swirling his whiskey. The SGC did recruit from other species, his CO back on Atlantis was a werewolf, but vampires still had a cloud of mistrust hanging over them. "Is that wise?"

"She's trustworthy John. And there are several other vamps working there already. Times are changing, which quite frankly I'm pleased about. This whole buying/selling them shit is a little barbaric. I know there are still those of them out there that want us gone but do you really blame them? We've enslaved their kind for over fifty years, not really an appropriate thank you for helping us out in the war. And there are still werewolves, and humans for that matter, who want to harm others"

John nodded. "Yeah, I know. Never really got comfortable with owning another being, even if they are technically dead"

David snorted. "Knew you had a moral compass somewhere in there brother"

John flipped him off.

* * *

Violet lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. There were too many people out in the gardens and roaming the house for her to sleep. Their scents and emotions rolled off them in waves making her feel nauseous. She wasn't strong enough to block them out yet. And there were two that were making her nervous, they smelt different, she'd picked it up as soon as they'd entered the house. If one of them hadn't had a hint of David and Patrick about him she would have gone down to check them out. This must be the younger brother. John, she'd heard a lot about him. Patrick had been so proud of his achievements and worried about the post he had taken. He spoke of him often.

She sighed and closed her eyes, honing in on him. There was the Sheppard family aroma surrounded by an alien air and ocean, undercut by hints of gun oil and powder, even a little death. This man took lives and was around death a lot. It hardly ever clung to humans for very long. Except, of course, if they were actually dead.

Vi knew she had been willed to David by Patrick. She also knew he would not stop her if she wished to leave. But where would she go? The Sheppard's were a good family who had treated her well, and with respect. And she had promised Patrick she would stay, protect his sons. Well, one son anyway. The younger, John, would be a few billion light years away in a couple of weeks. She frowned. She would speak with David, tell him that if he believed John needed her he was to send her out there. Until then she would serve the eldest, as was her duty and her promise.

Rolling out of bed she padded to the bathroom and began to run a bath. By the time she'd had a soak and readied herself for dinner the sun would be gone, and hopefully, with it most of the guests. Grabbing a glass Violet poured herself a drink from the bags of blood in her mini fridge and took it into the other room. Shutting off the taps and placing her glass on the edge of the tub she slipped out of her nightdress and stood before the full length mirror. Still a little thin, and with several bullet wounds shining silver in the light, she was not looking 100% yet. But that would come soon, possibly in the next couple of days. If she could feed and take in fresh blood it would happen quicker but without her full powers she was afraid she would hurt whoever she chose, or possibly kill them. There was the possibility she wouldn't be able to stop herself like she usually would.

Stepping away and sinking into the hot water she sighed with contentment. A bath wasn't exactly a necessity as a vampire but it was still enjoyable. Her life with Patrick had spoilt her. If David ever did want rid of her going to another family would probably be a very unpleasant shock. She grabbed her glass and took a gulp, moaning slightly with pleasure. They always got her the best they could find.

Violet closed her eyes and sought out the smell of her late Master. He lingered through the house and she would often find herself standing and just taking him in. A small tear escaped. He had been like a Father to her, probably more so than her real one, though the memories of him were starting to fade. She'd known one day she would have to watch him die, the downside of eternal life, but she hadn't been ready, nowhere near it in fact. And his death had been so violent, so bloody, remembering how hard she'd had to fight the urge to lap up his blood made her stomach roll. She'd been so close to turning him, to giving in, the temptation of fresh blood and the fear of him leaving overwhelming her usual iron like control.

She drained her glass and allowed herself to cry for the second time in nearly a hundred years.

An hour later the sun slid below the horizon.

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir but dinner is ready"

John looked up to see a young woman standing in the doorway of the study. He had not had a good view of her in the footage, she had been moving so fast as she'd attacked the other vampires and then she had been bent over his Father, hair hiding her face. She was breathtaking, all pale skin and glossy black hair, the emeralds around her neck accentuated the deep green of her eyes. He raised a brow at the collar, platinum links adorned with the green gems joining at the front, held in place by a smooth platinum bar. He couldn't see it from this distance but he knew the word 'Sheppard' would be engraved upon it.

"I have learnt that the Sheppard family like to adorn their possessions with as many sparkly things as possible" He raised his eyes, her's held amusement, lips quirked into a half-smile. His lips twitched.

"Vi, behave. Now come here, I want you to look at something before we eat"

The young woman nodded and moved behind the desk to stand by his brother. She reached for the photograph he was holding and hissed. "Where did you get this?"

David frowned at her. "It was on the chest of the vampire you remodeled my kitchen wall with. You know it?"

John watched her with interest. A little fear maybe, confusion, but the overwhelming expression was of anger.

"Violet?"

She looked at David. "This is the symbol of the Order of Aurelius"

He blinked at her.

John held out his hand. "May I?" He looked at the photograph depicting a tattoo consisting of a sun and three stars. It was nothing he had seen before. "This is one of the old Orders of the vampires? I believed that they were no longer in existence"

Violet briefly chewed her lip. "Some of the old Orders are still in contact, I am aware of the location and well-being of two members of mine. The Master of each Order still holds some sway, it is a blood link and one that can not be easily broken. But, for those of us who are owned, our human Master's instructions and safety would always outweigh those of our own kind"

John frowned. "Was my Father aware that you were in contact with these other two?"

"Yes. They assisted me several times when I was forced to prevent your Father's death. He was even beginning to suggest bringing them here also"

David's brows rose. "Is that so?"

"It was something he had only briefly discussed with me. After meeting the family that William is bonded to he was concerned for his well-being"

"Are you?"

"Yes"

"Then this is something we will discuss later Vi. Now, I want to know about the Order of Aurelius, and of your Order"

John watched her move to sit at the bench by the side of the desk, she crossed her legs underneath her. "They are one and the same"

"You what?" John clenched his jaw.

"John" Warned David.

John narrowed his gaze at him. "She is linked to the same vampires who came here and killed our Father David. And they knew when he was unprotected"

A low growl came from the side of him. "I would never have allowed this to happen. Patrick and David are my family"

"They are my family Vampire. They are your Master's, that very pretty collar round your neck says so"

"John!"

John stood up and moved to pour himself a whisky. "Fine. Explain, and make it good"

"They may not even be rightful members of our Order. Usually I can smell the blood link, even if it is a distant one. However I was a little distracted, they may be to me what third or fourth cousins would be to you. If you had not grown up around them you could walk past them in the street and not recognise them. I would have to be concentrating, focused, to sense it. Or it could be that they have merely found our symbol and read up on the Order. There are many young vampires out there who have no understanding of the power, or the meaning, of the Order's. It is like a young human getting an Hell's Angels tattoo because it's cool, until they run into the real thing"

David snorted. "Ok, we'll go for one of those explanations for now. Tell me of the Order of Aurelius"

John took a seat and studied her as she spoke.

"The Order of Aurelius was founded in the 12th century, it is unknown what happened to the prophet Aurelius. However by 1760, the Master, previously known as Heinrich Joseph Nest, was its undisputed ruler and the Order's seat of power was located in the sewers of London. At this time he had already lived over a hundred years past the 'curse' of human features, becoming much more demonic in appearance, to the point where he resembled the much older and more powerful Turok-Han vampires. It was here his Childe and progeny, Darla, introduced him to her Childe Angelus. Angelus was originally from Ireland, a young man named Liam who was most beautiful but unfortunately a disgrace to his family. They despaired of his drinking and his love of whores. As a vampire he had a great capacity for evil, allowing his deepest desires to surface and to act upon them"

"Childe? This is what you call those humans you turn?" She looked at John and flinched slightly.

"The Master believed the Order of Aurelius was more a family than a religious order, he considered those he turned as his own children"

John snorted. "Fine. Continue"

She nodded. "Angelus insulted the Master upon their meeting and was beaten badly, but was allowed to leave with Darla. He became known as The Scourge of Europe, he and Darla leaving a bloody trail behind them wherever they went. Until, that is, they made a mistake. In 1898 Angelus raped and murdered the daughter of a tribe of gypsies, the Kalderash Clan in Borşa, Romania, who had been kidnapped and given to him by Darla as a 'birthday present' To avenge her death, they cursed him by restoring his human soul, thus afflicting him with a conscience and condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he had committed as the soulless Angelus"

John eyed her, noting the slight tremor in her hands as she progressed with her story. Sighing he got up and poured her a whisky. Handing it to her he shrugged. "Not quite ready to watch you drink blood yet"

"John" Growled David.

"It's ok David. I understand" She took a sip from her glass and swirled it in her hands. Briefly closing her eyes she continued. "Angelus was in the process of turning me when the curse hit. I do not know if that was the cause of my being different but it was the only explanation we could think of"

"Different?"

She tilted her head at David. "I also retained my soul. You have seen the differences between me and other vampires who serve your friends?"

He nodded.

"I still have all the power of a vampire, and an Aurelius one at that, and I still need to feed on blood to survive but I have the capacity to care, to love. Gifts that only a soul can bring. I also do not look the same as other vampires when I shift. My face remains smooth, only my eyes change, and of course my fangs become more pronounced. Angelus became Angel and I stayed by his side once my transformation was complete. Together we tried to make a difference, we hunted those of our our own kind who brought terror upon the human race making us hated throughout vampire circles. The Master declared Angelus lost to them for all eternity and banished his name from his court. After he was killed Darla became Master of the Order, then the title was moved to Angelus upon her death. Once that happened we were able to impose the law which banned Aurelius vampire's from taking human life"

"They accepted that?"

"They had no choice. A Masters word must be obeyed, and the blood link ensures it is"

"And this Angelus now?"

"He died, four years ago, defending his family in Los Angeles"

"I'm sorry"

She shrugged at David. "He was my Sire, when the bond breaks it is painful but not unbearable. And we had been parted for many years before that"

"The war?"

She met his eyes and John forced himself not to shiver. "Yes"

John frowned. "So who is Master of the Order now?"

"There is none, which may explain this" Se gestured to the photo on the desk "As Angelus' Childe I should have been the next in line but when he died I was already enslaved to a human family. As were many of the Order" She shrugged "There was no point in completing the ritual which would hold my word supreme, they already had Master's, as did I"

John watched David lean back in his chair. "You speak of this Order as if they were very powerful, is this correct?"

The young woman nodded. "Yes, they were considered the elite of the vampire world. The Brethren of Aurelius were not allowed to live above ground until Angelus became Master, and humans were regarded by the Order as little more than animals to be preyed upon. The Order's members were expected to dwell underground, paying tribute to the Old Ones and to surface only to hunt for food or sire new vampires. Today we are still stronger and faster than other vampires, and the ability to hypnotize our prey often becomes apparent throughout our line. This is a gift linked to the Old Ones and a rarity. It's frequency throughout the Aurelius line only strengthens our reputation"

"You can do this?"

"Yes John, she can. Both Dad and I were aware of it"

"That's an incredibly dangerous 'gift' for a servant to possess"

"John, will you get down from your fucking high horse. Violet herself volunteered the information, something I am sure she would not have done if she was planning on killing us all in our beds"

"Or it could have been part of the plan. She gains your trust then lets her friends in"

"Can I eat him David?"

John glared at her.

"No Vi, not yet. Lets give him a couple of hours to get his head out his arse huh?"

"Hey! I'm only giving an outsiders perspective on this David"

Violet sighed and met his gaze. John tried to focus his mind on something other than how green her eyes were. She smirked at him. "Don't worry Lt Colonel Sheppard I'll stay out of your brain. I cannot take a lie detector, however advanced it may be" She waved a wrist at him "No pulse, body temperature etc. But if you can think of a way for me to prove to you I was not involved in this then I shall do it. I promised Patrick I would stay and it would be upsetting for me to break that promise. However I shall not remain around your brother with a cloud of suspicion hanging over my head. If something happens to David whilst I am here I have no desire to take the blame for it, least of all from you" She stood. "Now, your dinner is getting cold. I suggest you eat it before indulging in any more thirty year old whisky"

Spinning on her heel she turned and John let his eyes slide down her figure as she walked out of the room.

"Ow!" John rubbed his chest where the notebook had hit.

"Firstly, stop being a prick. Secondly, stop perving over the woman whom you were just being a prick to"

John flipped his brother the finger and grinned. "I like her"

David rolled his eyes. "You practically accused her of murdering Dad"

Lt Colonel Sheppard leant back in his chair. "I pushed her, made her angry. Her response was acceptable"

"You're a prick"

"You just said that"

* * *

Violet padded out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the library. With her household safely tucked up in their beds she would usually go out to hunt but in her weakened state it wasn't worth the risk. She would find something to read instead, and then take a swim. She smiled slightly, her nightly swims were another luxury. Her expression grew serious as she spotted a dim light coming from the library, inhaling discreetly she relaxed. It seemed the Lt Colonel could not sleep either.

"I'm impressed Lt Colonel, I did not hear you make your way down here"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'll accept your compliment. It seems my black op's training was not a waste of time"

Vi rolled her eyes. "I won't disturb you, just looking for something to read and then I shall leave"

He waved a hand at her. "Not necessary, please join me. I'm still on Atlantis time. Just trying to keep occupied for a couple more hours"

"As you wish. Is there anything I can get you?"

This time John rolled his eyes. "I'm quite capable of staggering to the whisky bottle myself, thank you"

She snorted and made her way to the shelves of books.

"Is there anything you have not yet read?"

"New books are always being written Colonel. Although I must admit the classics have become a little samey in recent years"

"Samey?"

Violet shrugged. "I pick up words. The same way in which your Father insisted on using the word 'cool' despite being about ten years too late"

John chuckled. "Ok, ok. Just not something I was expecting a woman of a hundred and ten to say"

"You would rather I speak Old English? 'Foresooth' and so on"

"No need to be sarcastic. Although it could be interesting"

"Interesting?"

"Maybe we could get you a dress too, you know one of the ones with the laces up the front?"

"Bite me"

John snorted. "I have a feeling that might be pushing my luck. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Do you have any children?"

"You mean in the vampiric way?"

"Yes" His brows rose "Did you have human children?"

Violet clenched her fists. This was something she'd only shared with Patrick some months after she'd come here. Meeting his son's gaze she nodded. "Just one. Back when I was human marriages were expected at a younger age than they are now. I guess life expectancy wasn't so great then. Mine was arranged to the son of a wealthy merchant, it made both of our families incredibly powerful. I bore him a son six months before I was attacked by Angelus. I never returned to them, but I watched, kept them safe. He was twenty-five the last time I saw him"

"I'm sorry"

She shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I chose to separate myself from him, not wishing to see him live out his days. He had a beautiful wife and a son of his own. That was enough for me. And yes, I have sired two children in my time as a vampire. In both instances it was requested by them"

"You offer that to people?"

"Only those whom I care deeply for and that I know will not abuse the power gifted upon them"

"Gifted?"

"My children are like me, they retain their souls, remaining as they were in life in death. I have to trust that they will continue along the path that they have chosen and not be tempted by the possibilities open to them as a vampire"

Violet let the silence hang. This man was complicated, the way he thought was complex, his emotional reactions unpredictable. He reminded her a little of Angelus, or Angel as she had known him.

"Were you tempted to turn Dad?"

She swallowed. Oh yes, very smart, very unpredictable. "Yes"

"Did you offer him that chance?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"He refused it. He said he had done all he needed to do. That he loved you and David, and he was proud of the men you had become"

John sighed. "In your position I would probably have not been so accepting of his answer. However, I believe it was the right one. Could you have forced the change on him?"

Violet met his dark gaze, eyes glinting slightly in the lamp light. "If I had done so he would have been no more than cattle. A shadow of his human self, driven by hunger and rage. The Old Ones turned humans who were not only worthy of their fate but who also accepted it. When they awoke they would be cared for, fed well and held in the arms of their Sire until the transformation was complete. That is where the Master had it wrong, that is why our world is full of soulless, demonic vampires. Angel and I were beginning to make a difference, teaching our kind how to feed without killing, how to turn without shredding all trace of humanity from the Childe"

"You do not kill when you feed?"

"No, I take only what I need"

"Using your hypnotism?"

VERY smart. "Yes"

"Hmm"

* * *

Lt Colonel Sheppard stepped out of his en suite, towel slung low over his hips and moved towards the window. He had changed the subject after their conversation about his Father, and enjoyed a surprisingly easy and interesting hour of small talk. Violet had told him of some of the things she had seen, the changes throughout history from the view point of someone who had witnessed them first hand. In return he had spoken of Atlantis, his team and the friends he had there, only afterwards wondering at the ease with which he had divulged such things.

He frowned as a movement caught his attention. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness outside his gaze widened. She was swimming, cutting a smooth, sharp line through the water, pale skin illuminated by the moonlight. As she paused mid stroke he stepped away from the window. Flicking off his towel John slid between the crisp sheets moaning quietly, this was something they could not reproduce on Atlantis. Clean, crisp, cotton sheets and beautifully soft mattresses. Settling his head on the pillow he smiled slightly, wondering if he could get away with joining her one night for a moonlit, naked, swim.

His cock hardening slightly he let out another small moan. Not the time John, tomorrow he and Ronan would begin their hunt for whoever had sent those fuckers after his Father.

* * *

**Two days later**

"So there may have been a few more than we were expecting"

David glared at him through the bars of his cage. "Oh, you think so John? Jesus, how the fuck do we get out of this?"

John surveyed his surroundings. The walls of their prison were hewn from the rock inside of the mountain range that they had identified as the headquarters of the organisation who had sent the vampires to his Fathers home. He, Ronan and David were locked inside separate cages, barely six foot by six foot. Ronan was sitting on the floor of his, growling quietly.

"Ro, think you can break through these?"

"Bars are too thick. They will need to release us in order to torture or kill us. Then I will tear their heads from their bodies"

"Ah, your increased aggression is explained. He is a bad influence on you John"

Both men glared at the eldest Sheppard brother. He grinned at John. "Now I'm currently not panicking because I know getting out of situations like this is your speciality. Major Lorne's stories of your numerous captures were quite entertaining at the wake. However, a plan of some sort would be reassuring"

John clenched his fists. "I'm going to have him shot on my return"

Ronan's deep chuckle rolled from his cage.

"Shut up Chewie"

David raised an eyebrow. "A plan John?"

He sighed. "At the moment we wait. Hopefully they won't come back for us until we are late for our check in. Then the full force of the SGC will be rained down on this mountain"

"And if they decide to start our, uh, interrogations sooner?"

"Then we hope they let Ro out first and he can go with the whole 'tearing their heads from their bodies' plan"

Ronan grinned at him, then tilted his head.

"Shit" John's adrenaline started to pump through his veins "Ronan?"

"Your vampire is here"

David chuckled. "She's going to be so pissed, these fuckers aren't going to know what hit them. Told you we should have waited until nightfall so she could accompany us"

John flipped him off. He'd been wary about bringing Violet after learning of her links to the vampires who had attacked their home, despite his instinct telling him she was completely innocent in the whole clusterfuck. However, in their current situation her presence would be useful, and it would prove her loyalty once and for all. Here she would be faced with other members of her Order, distant cousins or not, they were her family.

"Ro, be ready. Just in case"

The Satedan nodded at him.

Stood in his cage, coiled and ready, John Sheppard began to smile as the screams of their captors echoed through the mountain.

Twenty minutes later the door to the room where they were being held flew off its hinges, hitting the floor and sliding to a halt by David's cage. Two vampires spun through the air into the room turning to dust clouds as he watched their trajectory. He turned his head to the now gaping doorway.

Violet stepped into the room and Ronan gave an involuntary growl. Her eyes were now orange, the pupils vertical slits, fangs fully descended and fists clenched by her sides. She licked a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. He forced himself not to step back, like this she was as terrifying as she was beautiful, her rage flowing off her in waves. Meeting her eyes John forced a smile. "Hello Vi, fancy seeing you here"

She growled and he swallowed. Shifting her features she raised an eyebrow, green eyes still shining with anger "This is what you call a 'cakewalk' Lt Colonel Sheppard?"

David snorted. "You can tear him a new one later Vi, right now I want out of here"

John watched her turn to his brother and nod. "He is not the only one who will be 'getting a new one' David" Curling small hands around two bars she tore them from David's cage and he stepped out.

"Thank you Violet" David gestured to the other two "Would you mind?"

"As you wish"

Once they were released John smirked at David as Violet checked him over for injuries. "Laugh it up John but you'll be next"

John frowned "What….hey!"

"Stand still John"

He clenched his jaw as her hands ran over him, nose following, searching out any broken bones or fresh blood. "This is disturbingly enjoyable. Ow!" He looked down at her, now on her knees checking his legs. "No pinching"

"No inappropriate remarks" She glared up at him "Or thoughts"

John grinned down at her. She sighed and stood, turning to Ronan. The man folded his arms across his chest. "No" He rumbled.

"Yes, even if I have to put you on your back to do it"

John chuckled. "Wish I'd put up more of a fight now. Ow! Why is everyone pinching me?"

"Because you're being a dick"

Violet stuck her tongue out at him then turned back to Ronan, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine" He growled and held his arms out to the side.

After Violet was satisfied they were uninjured she led them through the now empty base and guided them down a hallway that headed east. "I saved one for you to speak with. He is human so the extraction of information should be easier for you"

John raised a brow at her. Meeting his gaze she briefly chewed her lip. "I shall stay outside, I have taken many today already but you may call on me if you wish"

"Ok Violet, thank you"

She nodded. "Your weapons and radios are in the bag outside the door"

Watching his brother and Ronan open the door and go inside John paused and stepped up to her. "Are you ok Vi? What you did here today….?"

"I will be fine. I just need to take a few moments"

He frowned at her then sighed, moving away. "Ok"

* * *

Violet stood outside the door to the office where her Master's and Ronan were with the prisoner. Sinking into a cross-legged position she closed her eyes and relaxed her body muscle by muscle. Once the tension was forced from her physical being she got to work on bringing her mind back into focus, pushing back the call of the vampire.

When she had watched them head out at sunrise earlier today she had been angry. It was a blatant display of the mistrust John still felt for her, despite the easy friendship they seemed to have built since his arrival. Vi had tried to tell herself that it was natural and to be expected, John was military and this was how he should be, not taking their relative ease with each other at face value, taking all possible precautions. But it had still stung a little, she found herself wanting to earn his trust and respect. She suspected every man under his command felt the same.

Waiting until half an hour had passed she'd slipped down to the underground garage and into her car, which Patrick had so thoughtfully fitted with UV blocking windows. Pulling away from the house Violet had picked up their trail with relative ease and followed, keeping a safe distance. The man Ronan was an excellent tracker and she'd had no desire to alert him to her presence, yet. Parking her car a little distance from theirs she had used the shade of the mountain range as cover whilst she made her way to a close enough vantage point for her to pick up any trouble.

As soon as her sharp ears had caught the sound of gun fire Violet had made her way to the concealed entrance and forced her way in. The vampires she'd met had been no match for her but she'd hesitated when the human guards had run to intercept her. Reminding herself that these people had ordered the death of Patrick she'd allowed the demon to take control, she had starved it of fresh blood for some time now. Tearing through them she'd taken very drop of blood she could get, each feed coursing through her veins, making her stronger, faster.

Violet didn't need to breathe but she forcefully inhaled some deep breaths of the stale mountain air. It was time to lock the demon away again, it's purpose served. As she slowly came down from the high of the hunt, the rush of the kill a light flashed in front of her closed lids. Snapping her eyes open and looking up at the four men pointing guns at her she sighed and raised herself smoothly to her feet.

"Lt Colonel Sheppard is inside, interrogating a prisoner"

The man at the centre raised his brows slightly. He was defiantly military, his presence hinted at black ops training, someone who would not hesitate to shoot her. Something she had no desire to experience again so soon. Shorter than John but just as handsome and with the same air of authority she took him to be their teams leader. Violet smiled at him slightly, taking care not to show her teeth.

"They are late for their check in"

"They have their radios with them"

He narrowed his gaze at her. Gesturing to the others to keep her covered he reached his hand to his ear. "Lt Colonel Sheppard Sir?"

He paused, Violet guessing he was listening to John's reply.

"We are outside the door Sir, with a young woman" He eyed her. She smiled again this time revealing the tips of her fangs. One of the men hissed quietly and tightened the grip on his gun.

The man waved his hand at his team. "Yes Sir, I understand" Reaching up to his ear again he tapped his finger against the radio and looked at her.

"Violet?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Major Lorne, Lt Colonel Sheppard's 2IC. I apologise but I hope you understand your Master does tend to find trouble quite frequently" His lip twitched. "Often involving beautiful young women"

Violet fought to keep her face straight, the men behind him grinned. "Apology accepted Major and I quite understand" She quirked a half-smile "Having spent a year in the company of Patrick and David Sheppard"

Major Lorne kept his face blank, eyes shining amusement. "The Colonel has requested that we do a sweep of the mountain. There are three other teams of four, they will be alerted to your presence. You are to remain here"

Violet nodded. "The four doors to your left are the main offices and labs, all equipment is in tact. The rest of the rooms appear to be for accommodation and storage purposes. One level down are the cells and medical facilities"

He raised a brow again. "You took the tour?"

"The residents were simply screaming to show me around"

A man behind him snorted, the Major's face became even more expressionless, an impressive feat. Tapping his radio again he gave out orders for two of the teams to move to the bottom level, whilst requesting another join him. Giving her a nod he gestured to his men to follow him, the last one flashing her a grin as he walked past her.

Rolling her eyes to herself she dropped back into her sitting position. There was no need to be on alert, there was no one left here.

A few moments later the door opened behind her and Ronan stepped out, he dropped next to her, mimicking her position. She had decided within ten minutes of meeting the Satedan that she liked him. He had survived terrible odds and come out the other side with his soul and humanity in tact, others took his silence and short replies as either rudeness or stupidity, more fool them. Ronan didn't waste words, and he didn't converse with people who had not shown him that they were worth his time and energy. He was a powerful warrior, and knowing that he stuck to John's side like glue had eased her mind about her new Master's return to Atlantis.

Violet idly wondered if she could fit in a sparring match with him before he left. She was interested to see how far his prowess could be pushed.

"How is it going Ronan?"

"It is done"

She nodded. "He was useful?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"You did well today"

Violet raised her brows in surprise. "Thank you, I think"

Ronan turned to her and grinned. "Save some for me next time"

"I was hungry"

A deep rumble came from his chest, Vi decided it was him laughing. "We must spar before I leave"

"I would be honoured Ronan"

* * *

John made his way down the staircase of the home he had grown up in, trailing his fingers down the banisters. This would be his last night here, they were returning to Atlantis in the morning, something which should have him more excited than he was. As he stepped off the bottom step he sighed, both he and Ronan had been able to relax here. Once the hunt for the terrorist cell had been done with he'd allowed Lorne to take over, giving himself and the other man a week to enjoy the luxuries of his home.

For his part he had spent much time with his brother, enjoying the other man's company and catching up on family news, and how the business was running. Ronan seemed to have formed a strong bond with the vampire, they both seemed to understand a little of what the other had been through and he'd often found them curled up on the sofas in the snug conversing in low voices. If he didn't know that Ronan was currently screwing his CO he'd have been a little jealous.

John frowned. It was an unexpected thought and one that shook him slightly. Violet may be beautiful, and he'd enjoyed the light flirtation that they had, but she wasn't human, wasn't even alien. He wondered what it would be like, to lay with a vampire, then shook his head. Not something you can even consider John, he thought. Perhaps, if she hadn't been so deeply involved with his family, if he wasn't technically her owner, Master, then he may have tried to gauge if she'd be open to it, just for one night. That was all he offered these days, his job so unpredictable, so secretive that trying for anything more was unfair on him and whoever was sharing his bed.

"Colonel?"

He focused his thoughts, she was standing at the kitchen doorway smiling at him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

John gave a small smile. "Not these ones Vi"

Her eyebrow raised slightly. "I've heard most things at some point or other"

"I'm sure you have. But not from me"

The eyebrows went higher, then she shrugged. "As you wish. I have prepared a light supper, it is on the patio as the night is warm"

"Thank you" He moved towards her and offered his arm, enjoying the feel of hers sliding into the crook of his elbow.

"I also thought you and David may wish to see me attempting to grasp the concept of fighting with two wooden sticks"

John chuckled. "Ronan is going to teach you Bantos?"

"Yes. I believe he is looking forward to it"

"Just try not to break him Vi, he comes in handy when I get captured off-world"

She snorted. "Then Major Lorne speaks the truth"

John swallowed. "You have been spending time with Lorne?"

"He has been present often in the house this past week. I believe I amuse him"

"Is that so?"

"I also find him entertaining. He has provided quite an insight into my new Master"

"Please don't call me that Violet"

"I am sorry John but that is what you are"

John grit his teeth and pulled away from her, taking a seat in one of the comfier chairs she had moved into the garden. As she moved to fill his plate he waved her away.

"Go play with Ronan, I'm quite capable of feeding myself"

Violet met his gaze and he hardened his eyes, inwardly grimacing at her flinch. "As you wish Sir" He watched her turn on her heels and make her way over to the Satedan.

"Bollocks" He breathed.

"Language little brother"

John looked up at David. "Sullying your innocent ears brother?"

"Fuck off John"

* * *

Violet gripped the Bantos sticks, trying to push away the sting of John's words. She had no idea what she'd done to cause him to so quickly change moods but he may as well have slapped her in the face. She cursed, ducking a blow aimed at her face. Get over it Vi or you'll end up bloody and bruised.

Refocusing her thoughts she spun, raising her body, and lifting the sticks into a 'X' shape to block another blow. Locking his sticks with hers she pushed off him, causing him to stagger back to his knees, flipping herself backwards and landing on both feet. Shifting her stance she grinned at Ronan, John wanted her to play then that's what she'd do.

* * *

Violet stepped from the shower and pulled on the cotton trousers and camisole she had laid out ready for bed. She would not be going down to see John and Ronan off, they had said their goodbye's the previous night. John still cold and stand-offish, Ronan and her spending an hour talking after the others had gone to bed. She sighed and stepped into her bedroom, pulling back the sheets on her bed and picking up her book.

Another half an hour then she must sleep, with the house sold and their move to Colorado scheduled for three weeks time there was much to be done. David had made it quite clear she was to remain in his service which offered her a small amount of comfort, she was not sure if it had been up to the youngest Sheppard brother if she would have been retained. Pushing thoughts of John out of her head she dipped her eyes to her book.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at her door. Frowning slightly she slid out of bed and opened it, eyebrows raising.

"Colonel, is there something wrong?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course" Violet fought down the sick feeling. Maybe he was going to tell her he had convinced David otherwise, or that he did not want to find her in his home the next time he returned.

Closing the door behind him he looked at her. "I want to apologise"

"Um.."

"My behaviour last night was unacceptable. I did not want to leave with you thinking I don't want you here, with David"

Violet sighed inwardly. "Thank you Colonel. But do not worry, I am sure you have much on your mind with your return to Atlantis, and of your Father"

He nodded. "Something like that"

She smiled slightly and began to turn away. "Have a safe journey Sir, please try not to get into too much trouble" Violet jumped when he grabbed her wrist, turning to frown at him.

"Please stop calling me that, you're not one of my men"

"But you are me Ma.."

"Stop it. I told you already"

"If I agree will you release me. I'd hate to send you back with a broken face"

John growled quietly causing her to shiver slightly. Pulling her wrist until she stood back in front of him he dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. Violet stood still, trying to rally her thoughts. When his tongue brushed over them asking permission she mentally shrugged, closed her eyes and parted her lips. As his warm tongue brushed over her cool one he moaned quietly and released her wrist, sliding his hand to the small of her back, pulling her in closer, the other burying fingers into her hair.

Violet felt her skin heat, his warmth seeping through her thin clothing, his hands like sunlight on her cool skin. As she decided that perhaps she should return the touch he stepped away from her.

"Take care of my brother, stay safe" And with that he was gone.

Violet blinked at the closed door and licked her lips. Sighing she moved back into bed. Human men had become no less confusing in one hundred and ten years.


End file.
